Echo's Big Book of One-Shots
by Faded Echoes
Summary: Welcome to my big book of challenges and one-shots for all my forums! MuffinClan, AdderClan, NeonClan, and FogClan.
1. Chapter 1: Leafkit's Day

**Challenge for MuffinClan**

**Troll-fic galore. Don't like, don't read. But if you do read... enjoy! This is my first troll-fic but like my fifth one-shot. I don't know. I don't think I'll be doing anymore trollfics, I enjoyed writing this, but I got stuck several times.**

**This is the Clan ranks in reverse. The kits are like the warriors of the Clan, the elders have apprentice names, and the warriors are either kits or real apprentices. The older you get, the less status you have in the Clan. The medicine cat is the highest-ranking cat in the Clan.**

Leafkit darted around the warrior's den, wishing Reedkit was still here. Yesterday he broke a forepaw in a battle with ShadowClan, and he wouldn't be leaving the nursery until two sunrises later. She composed herself and padded out of the warriors den. Featherfall dipped her head to the kit.

"Is there anything you would like?" The warrior asked.

Leafkit sat down. "We might be able to do some training later," she meowed.

Featherfall's eyes glowed. "Thank you!" She meowed cheerfully to her mentor.

"But," Leafkit continued, "now you need to change the elder's moss. Ask Rainthorn to help you."

The warrior dipped her head one last time, and walked away, calling to Rainthorn.

_(Time break)_

After grooming herself, Leafkit went over to the medicine den, where Reedkit was curled up in a moss nest lined with feathers. "How are you?" Leafkit asked, coming in through the bramble entrance.

Reedkit got to his paws when he saw her, wincing at his broken paw. "Leafkit!"

The brown kit dropped a mouse at her brother's paws, and dissmissed him with a flick of her tail. "Daisypetal," she called to the medicine cat. Settling down with her tail wrapped neatly around her paws, she asked the medicine cat evenly, "How is he?"

"He'll be off his paws for another day or two," replied Daisypetal, "but after then he'll be fine."

Leafkit thanked her, then headed out of the den after a few exchanges with Reedkit. Immediately she saw Scarkit coming to her.

"How can I help?" She asked, inwardly tired. _I'm not the leader of the Clan!_

"It's Amberstar," Scarkit meowed, "he went to ShadowClan's territory. Without asking."

Leafkit stretched her eyes open. "Without _permisson? _He's too young. They could have claws his fur off!" She exclaimed.

Scarkit nodded. "He's doing the elder's ticks, for now." He meowed, "I just wanted to let you know. I forbade him from going to the next Gathering." Both kits looked over at Amberstar, who was wrinkling his nose at the mouse bile while complaining to the other apprentices.

_He hasn't lost any of his spirit,_Leafkit though, suppressing a _mrrow _of amusement. To Scarkit she commented, "Thank you. I'll let Cherrykit know." She mewed, naming the leader of the Clan. Leafkit was only the deputy.

The kit nodded and stalked off.

_(Another time break - at the training hollow)_

"We're going to learn some basic moves today." Leafkit told her apprentice, Featherfall. The apprentice nodded, clawing at the ground.

Both cats dropped into attack positions. Leafkit came lightning-quick from the side and raked a soft paw across Featherfall's side. The apprentice jumped back in surprise. While she was confused, Leafkit used her own heavy momentum to knock the apprentice over. "Wow!" Featherfall meowed, "Let me try it!" Without giving her mentor a chance to respond, she pushed forward, but Leafkit jumped up and landed on top of her apprentice.

After a day-long training sessing, Featherfall and Leafkit headed back to the camp, where they arrived just in time for Cherrykit to jump up on the Highrock and yowl, "Let all cats young enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock." Leafkit scrambled up to her place below the leader.

Looking down on the assembled cats above, Cherrykit addresses her Clan. "Kits of RiverClan, you all know we battled with ShadowClan yesterday. The outcome of that battle was not decided, so Thornkit and I have arranged another battle. We will fight again tomorrow!" Thornkit was the leader of ShadowClan.

Cherrykit went on, "ShadowClan blames us for the irresponsibility of our warriors. Today Amberstar went yet again into their territory." She looked down at Amberstar, who was staring determinately at the ground, scratching at it with one paw. "Scarkit has told him to take care of the elders for one moon. During that time he is forbidden to go outside of camp, especially Gatherings. This meeting is at an end." Slowly the cats started to thin, muttering to one another. Leafkit caught a few unkind words about ShadowClan.

The deputy of RiverClan went to the elder's den, where Amberstar was taking care of the two in there, Rowanpaw and Timberpaw. The elders were telling him a story about LeopardClan, when the apprentice noticed Leafkit coming in and quickly got back to work. "Could I go to the battle tomorrow?" He mumbled through a mouthful of moss.

Leafkit shook her head. "You're forbidden from going out of camp," she replied, "and that's for Scarkit to decide."

_(A third time break)_

RiverClan's and ShadowClan's battle lines were facing each other. "Attack!" Called the leaders of the Clans. Ferocious battle cries came up from either side. The blood roared in Leafkit's ears. When the two Clans met each other, ears flattened and hissing, each cat found an opponent. Cherrykit met Thornkit and Leafkit took on Swiftkit.

Leafkit's eyes were blazing as she sat down and wrapped her tail neatly around her paws. The two cats sheathed their claws and started pawing at each other. "Meow, meow, meow." Leafkit mewed. Swiftkit did the same, and soon every cat on the battle field was mimicking them. After two heartbeats, Swiftkit turned tail and fled, frightened by Leafkit's ferocity.

When the battle was over and every cat had defeated their opponent or fled, the two Clans separated into one group of each Clan. The leaders counted how many cats there were of the opposing Clan.

"RiverClan, we won!"

**Sorry if you think that was a bad ending. I loved making the battle scene. XD**


	2. Chapter 2: Pinestar's Thoughts

**Drabble/Challenge for MuffinClan**

_I don't know if I should leave my Clan. Should I? I've always wondered what it would be like to live a life free of want, and need._

_To have everything you wanted: warm, plenty of food, cozy. They can give me everything._

_But I have friends here. And I'm happy here, usually._

_I won't have to risk my life every time I'm battling. I can even impress the other kittypets._

_I have served my Clan well for eight long lives. I need some peace at the end._

_I am going to leave my Clan._


	3. Chapter 3: Story of Hollyleaf

**Poem Challenge for MuffinClan**

**I'm not sure if I'm going to add on to this or not, it's a challenge...**

The warrior code meant everything  
>Loyalty to their clan, to the code<br>But living a life of secrets and lies  
>Can steer you wrong<p>

Disappearing  
>Into the dark and cold<br>Fleeing  
>From her Clan<br>Lost forever

A joyous return  
>But confession<br>And having Clanmates gossip

Saving a friend  
>Was her final great act<br>Now walking the stars  
>Forever<p>

_**Long live MuffinClan. #Rememberbeforetheashes**_


	4. Chapter 4: Journey to StarClan

**Challenge for AdderClan**

"Eaglepaw, head further downstream with Ripplewhisker." Stormfeather ordered. "I'll go to the stepping stones. There should be some fish down there. That is, if there aren't any noisy ThunderClan patrols around." He growled.

The cats nodded and Eaglepaw followed her mentor, Ripplewhisker, downstream. Her mentor started instructing her. "And then when you see a fish, hook your claws and make sure you-"

"I know," Eaglepaw meowed irritably. _You've told me this a million times!_

Ripplewhisker nodded at the water. "You can try, then."

Eaglepaw crouched down on the bank with her paws under her, and one forepaw out. She saw a curious trout swim to the surface and blink up at the sky. Before it could turn and swim away, however, she lashed out and hooked it from the side, claws outstretched.

"Good catch," Ripplewhisker praised her, "we can hunt until dusk."

They caught another trout and a couple minnows, and dropped off their prey at the fresh-kill pile back in the RiverClan camp.

"You worked hard today," Eaglepaw's mentor mewed, "you must be tired. Take a piece of prey. I'll take you battle training tomorrow."

"Thank you," Eaglepaw replied, she took a bluegill from the pile and settled down next to Mosspaw.

Eaglepaw woke up in the middle of the night, feeling sick. _Must have been a bad fish. _She shook off the pain and resolved to deal with it in the morning, not wanting to disturb Leopardspots, the medicine cat.

The young apprentice woke up again in the morning, and the pain was worse than ever. She padded slowly to Leopardspots' den, hoping she had some herbs for this.

"Leopardspots?" She muttered as she entered the den, now gasping.

The medicine cat appeared behind her stores, meowing, "What's wrong, Eaglepaw?"

"Bad… fish." She was barely able to make out, "Stomachache."

Leopardspots nodded and disappeared back into her store, coming back seconds later with herbs in her mouth. "Chew this," she ordered, "it will make you vomit."

Now unable to speak, all the apprentice could manage was to chew the leaves.

"There must have been Twoleg poison in that fish." The medicine cat continued. "Ivyfang!" She called. "There was Twoleg poison in some of those fish. Make sure no more cats eat those fish, and send to me the cats who have."

The warrior nodded and hurried out of the den.

"Now," meowed Leopardspots, "these juniper berries should help with the stomachache."

Her eyes glazed over, the apprentice chewed the bright red berried. Then Eaglepaw fell unconscious.

_(In StarClan)_

When she woke, the first thing Eaglepaw saw was a starry sky. She then looked around and saw only one cat. Her mother, who had died of greencough before Eaglepaw's apprentice ceremony. "Bramblewhisker!" She gasped.

Then she realized where she was: StarClan. "Am I dead?" Eaglepaw asked.

Her dead mother slowly shook her head. "You are alive. But only just." Bramblewhisker meowed.

"Wha-what-" Eaglepaw stuttered

"What almost killed you?" The starry cat guessed. "Leopardspots answered it for you. Twoleg poison."

Eaglepaw nodded, looking around at her settings. A large river, overflowing with fish, she guessed. "Can I go back?" The apprentice asked.

Bramblewhisker blinked. "Not yet."

The apprentice shot up. "When can I?" She meowed, "I want to go back to my Clan!"

Bramblewhisker licked her daughter affectionately on the ear. "You were almost dying. Wait until you heal."

Eaglepaw nodded drowsily and curled up. She could feel her body leaving. The last thing she saw was her mother's outline against the sky.

_(Eaglepaw wakes up)_

Eaglepaw opened her eyes and blinked several times. Her stomach didn't hurt anymore, but Leopardspots was leaning over her, so she wasn't in StarClan.

The apprentice sat up. "I was in StarClan!" She exclaimed.

Leopardspots sat back and stretched her eyes wide. "Really?"

Eaglepaw nodded and got to her paws. "And where do you think you're going?" The medicine cat stopped her.

"Battle training." Eaglepaw replied, "Ripplewhisker said he'd teach me some new moves today."

The RiverClan medicine cat sighed and shook her head. "You've been asleep for two days."

_Two days?_"Is everyone else okay?" She asked suddenly, remembering how she was almost killed.

Leopardspots nodded. "They're fine. You were the only one who had ... problems." She hesitated on the last word.

The young cat noticed the relief in Leopardspot's mew. "I almost died, didn't I?" She asked softly, "That's what Bramblewhisker told me."

"Yes," the medicine cat replied, "You came very close."

Eaglepaw nodded and blinked several times, and then made for the den entrance again. "Eaglepaw," called Leopardspots.

Eaglepaw turned around and lashed her tail. "I want to go outside!" she meowed, "I feel fine."

"Are you sure?" The medicine cat asked.

"Yes," the apprentice replied, and without waiting for an answer, she stalked outside.

Squinting in the sunlight, she saw Mosspaw and Dewpaw over by the fresh-kill pile, talking in low tones. The apprentice hurried over to them.

"Eaglepaw!" Dewpaw exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

The black apprentice nodded, and Mosspaw touched muzzles with Eaglepaw.

The three cats nodded, and began to talk until Sagestar leaped up onto the low-hanging branch next to her den. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here." She called to summon the Clan.

While the three cats waited impatiently, Eaglepaw twitching her tail, the Clan congregated beneath Sagestar, some of them seeing Eaglepaw again and welcoming her.

"You probably know this now, but two days ago Eaglepaw suffered a life-threatening illness. The Twolegs poisoned the fish in the lake. Thanks to our medicine cat, Leopardspots, and StarClan, she has made a full recovery."

The Clan cheered for the two cats. "Leopardspots! Eaglepaw! Leopardspots! Eaglepaw!"

Sagestar silenced the Clan with a flick of her tail before continuing. "Thanks to StarClan, none of the other cats have suffered from poison. I now would like to thank StarClan by making this young cat a warrior, for her to serve them and her Clan until her last breath."

Eaglepaw froze. _My warrior ceremony! _She held her head high as Sagestar spoke the words, "I, Sagestar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

Sagestar looked down at Eaglepaw with her green eyes. "Eaglepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" She asked.

The apprentice was shocked, barely able to reply, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Eaglepaw, from this moment you will be known as Eagleheart. StarClan honors your courage and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."


	5. Chapter 5: Leaving, Leaving, Gone

**Challenge for AdderClan**

**I have never written a fic like this (romance and stuff XD). Tell me what you think! Thanks!**

(Smoketail's POV)

Smoketail was caught under Willowthorn's fury.

"You haven't seen the kits in three days! It's almost their apprentice ceremony! Look at Ashfall, or Emberstep! They play with their kits!" Willowthorn yowled.

Ashfall and Emberstep looked around, not wanting to be caught in the middle of it, and Emberstep went up to the deputy, Rainheart, and started hurriedly striking up a conversation about patrols.

"I would leave you if it weren't for our kits," Willowthorn snarled, "and you'd better be at their apprentice ceremony." The angry she-cat stormed back inside the nursery while Smoketail was still as stone.

Soon the tom sighed and stalked over to the exit miserably, hoping to get out into the forest. The green leaves of new leaf were coming. The ThunderClan tom effortlessly climbed into a tree.

_What should I do?_Smoketail wondered. He resolved to stay at camp all say tomorrow, waiting for the ceremony. That might appeal him to his mate.

He loved Willowthorn, but sometimes she made it hard for him. Or he made it hard for her. He shook his head, and stared into the moon, as it made its way across the sky.

Suddenly realizing it was moonhigh, he stretched his stiff muscles and made his way down the tree and padded back to camp.

(Willowthorn's POV)

Willowthorn was sitting in the nursery, fuming, while her kits, Olivekit, and Cinderkit, were talking quietly. They had heard their parent's argument.

_Maybe I shouldn't have been so rough with him,_wondered Willowthorn. She called her kits to her, mewing, "You have your ceremony tomorrow. Get some sleep." The kits nodded, and without arguing, curled up. Willowthorn followed them, closing her eyes but still thinking.

(Smoketail's POV)

When Smoketail woke, it was dawn, and most of the warriors were up already. He blinked several times and got to his paws. Before he went out of the den, he washed himself, resigning to a day in camp, waiting for his kit's ceremony.

Rainheart was assigning the morning patrols. "Crowwing, lead a hunting patrol to Sunning Rocks. Try to catch something around there. Take Ashfall and Smoketail with you. I suppose someone will have to get him – there he is."

Smoketail went up to the deputy as the cats organized their patrols. "I'm waiting for my kit's apprentice ceremony. Can I go on a patrol later?" The tom asked.

"No," the deputy replied, "You have to go on patrol. But I'll have a word with Birchstar." He meowed, naming the ThunderClan leader.

Smoketail nodded at Rainheart. "Thank you." He mewed, and then ran to catch up with his patrol.

(Willowthorn's POV)

Willowthorn was just coming out of the nursery at this moment, after settling her kits down. "He's leaving?" She exclaimed. Letting out a snarl, she ducked back inside and started licking her kits clean.

No one was brave enough to explain to her Smoketail's request, so all the cats in the clearing continued with their normal duties. Even the apprentices were stalling, trying to wait before they had to clean out the nursery.

Smoketail returned from his patrol at sunhigh. He started toward Willowthorn, and then stopped as she threw him a look of contempt and turned away. Hurt glittered in his eyes as he hurried to sit beside Dapplenose.

(Smoketail's POV)

_Doesn't she understand?_Thought Smoketail_, I asked to wait for the ceremony._

Birchstar was waiting on top of the Highrock, calling for the Clan, "Every cat old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock," he meowed, his voice ringing around camp.

"I have a very important ceremony to perform today!" He mewed, "the making of new apprentices." He turned to the two kits, who were waiting outside the nursery. "Olivekit and Cinderkit, come here." When the two cats approached, he went on.

"Olivekit_**,**_****you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Olivepaw. Your mentor will be Fallowpelt. I hope Fallowpelt will pass down all she knows on to you." He then said the same words to Cinderkit, giving her Robinspots as her mentor.

The two new apprentices gave an exited bounce when they were finished, and the rest of the Clan welcomed them enthusiastically. "Olivepaw! Cinderpaw!"

Smoketail yowled to the sky, proud of his kits.

Soon after the two apprentices left the camp, going for some training with their mentors.

(Willowthorn's POV)

It had been one moon and Willowthorn was still not talking to her mate. When she was, it was brisk and conversation never lasted long. There was never so much tension between them.

Willowthorn's daughters were getting assessed today. If they were lucky, they might have their final assessment soon.

"Willowthorn! Smoketail!" Olivepaw came dashing into camp.

At once, her mother and father were on their daughter, asking questions.

"It's Cinderpaw!" She wailed. "She's been caught on the Thunderpath!"

"Scorchpelt!" Smoketail meowed urgently, naming the ThunderClan medicine cat. "Come on!" The tabby tom stuck his head out of the medicine den, grabbed some herbs, and the four cats raced through the forest, with Olivepaw leading them.

When they reached the Thunderpath, the four cats found Cinderpaw lying motionless on the hard black ground. Scorchpelt and Smoketail dragged the apprentice into the grass. When they got there, Scorchpelt stood up and shook his head.

Willowthorn glared at the medicine cat, her voice choked with grief. "You're a medicine cat! Do something!"

Scorchpelt just looked sadly at the other three cats. "I'm sorry," he meowed softly. "She's on her way to StarClan."

Olivepaw whimpered, crouching close to her mother. Smoketail yowled and his claws tore at the grass. The ThunderClan medicine cat looked around, seeing that the family wanted to be alone, he dipped his golden head and left.

(Smoketail's POV)

Smoketail stared straight into Willowthorn's eyes without flinching. "I'm sorry." He meowed simply.

His mate seemed too sad to retort. Instead she sighed and stared back. "I love you, Smoketail. But we can't do this anymore." She replied.

The smoky tom touched noses with his mate. "We'll still have Olivepaw."

Willowthorn shook her head and pulled away. "I'm leaving," she mewed.

Without hesitating, she got up and padded away to the camp.

Smoketail watched her with longing, heartbroken. Then he realized it was the best thing to do. "I love you, too." He whispered to the empty night.

**And in case you noticed this in the story - yes, I see the resemblance. Cinderpaw, accident on the Thunderpath. I meant for that to happen. In case you're confused, this takes place in the old forest, before Firestar was born.**


	6. Chapter 6: Brightcloud's Mercy

**Challenge for AdderClan**

Brightcloud lunged at the mouse, finishing it off with a clean killing bite. She glanced at the sun. She had to go back to camp. Picking up her catch, she padded back, uncovering her other prey along the way.

"Help!" A call came from outside the trees, by the river. Brightcloud froze. _I have to help_, she thought. Abandoning her prey, she took the quickest path through the trees. Her blue eyes widened in shock. A brown cat with a matted pelt and torn ear lay there, barely moving. The warrior moved closer and saw that the cat had a broken leg and dislocated shoulder.

Tightening her teeth around his scruff, she dragged the brown cat back to camp, the prey lying forgotten in the woods. By now the tom had fallen unconscious. Brightcloud got back to the camp at sundown. The clearing buzzed with activity, and some of the cats just stared in shock as Brightcloud dragged the unfamiliar cat into camp.

"Don't just stare!" She ordered an apprentice, Nettlepaw. "Get Owlpelt!" Nettlepaw turned tail and scurried to the ShadowClan's medicine den. Soon Owlpelt came outside, herbs in his jaws. She crouched down by the tom and told Brightcloud to hold him down. He then jerked her patient's shoulder back into his original place. Telling Nettlepaw to fetch poppy seeds from her den, she then treated the cat's ear and gave him thyme for shock.

Finally leaning back, the medicine cat meowed, "It's in the paws of StarClan now."

Duskfall came forward, tail lashing. "StarClan? He doesn't even know about StarClan. What help would they give him?" He spat. Pointing his tail at Brightcloud, he continued. "Why did she bring this _rouge _here, even? She needs to stop. She needs to-" He was cut off by Blizzardstar.

"I'll decide what she needs to do, Duskfall," he meowed sternly, "After all, I am leader." His eyes gleamed with the hint of a challenge. When the warrior didn't reply, Blizzardstar turned to Brightcloud. "Unfortunately, Duskfall is right."

Brightcloud got to her paws indignantly. "He was going to _die!"_ She argued.

"Yes," the leader replied, "but did it consider to you that this cat might be a kittypet? Twolegs aren't going to be happy. They might follow his scent trail here. Right into the heart of ShadowClan!"

"Twolegs are too dumb to even follow a scent trail." She replied, "And he's not a kittypet. He has no collar, and this cat doesn't look like he's spoiled, does he? My best guess, he's a loner." Brightcloud pointed out.

There were several gasps. It was rude for a young warrior to openly show disrespect to a Clan leader. Blizzardstar narrowed his eyes before continuing. "Very well," he mewed, "but it's your responsibility to care for him, until he gets better. Then he will leave." He swept away before Brightcloud could reply, signaling that he was not going to negotiate.

Brightcloud sighed as the crowd of cats began to thin. She helped the now conscious tom to his paws, and encouraged him to lean against her as he made his way to the medicine den.

Inside the shadowy den, the tom made his way to a nest of moss. "What's your name, anyway?" She asked. It was best not to seem rude, as she would be caring for him.

"Bracken," the brown cat wheezed back. Without another word, he curled up and put his tail over his nose. His steady breathing told Brightcloud he was asleep.

"He'll be fine," Owlpelt meowed, which made Brightcloud jump. She hadn't seen him come in.

Brightcloud nodded her thanks to the medicine cat, and padded wearily from the den. Ignoring the stares from other cats, she slipped into sleep.

_(Time break)_

When Brightcloud woke, it was dawn. Many warriors had left on patrol, which left the camp emptier than it had been the previous night. The young warrior took a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and settled down to eat.

"Don't you have a _rouge _to look after?" Meowed Duskfall scathingly, raking Brightcloud with an unsettling gaze. He padded away confidently, joining a hunting patrol. _Who made you leader of everyone? _Thought Brightcloud. She got to her paws, took a shrew, and went to the medicine den to give it to Bracken.

She went in to find him wide awake. Owlpelt was encouraging him to eat some strengthening herbs, which he was eyeing suspiciously.

"I'm supposed to eat that?" He asked. Owlpelt nodded. Sighing, Bracken bent forward and licked up the herbs, recoiling slightly at the taste. Swiping his tongue around his jaws, he slowly to to his paws.

Owlpelt moved forward to support him. "Steady," she warned.

Bracken took a few stumbling steps, and fell down. _He'll be here a while, _thought Brightcloud, setting the prey in front of the tom.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"While you're here, Brightcloud," mewed Owlpelt, "you can change his nest. This moss is old."

_That's an apprentice job!_Brightcloud bit back a retort and scuffled around to clean away the old moss. Luckily, Rainpaw had brought in fresh moss earlier, so Brightcloud didn't have to go into the forest to get some.

"Thanks." Meowed Bracken again, a little friendler this time, after Brightcloud had finished.

"How did you get hurt?" Brightcloud asked, settling by the brown tom.

Bracken sighed. "I want to join you." He meowed plainly. "I tried saying that to my friends."

"Your _friends _did this to you?" Brightcloud exclaimed. "_Friends_?"

"Used to be friends." Bracken corrected himself quickly. "We are spaced out, but come together every once in a while to share news."

"Like a gathering?"

"If that's what a Gathering is, then yes. We'd sometimes share prey if we had plenty and some others couldn't find any. We lived well, and never suffered dramatically. Until last season. The coldest leaf-bare we'd ever experienced."

Brightcloud shivered, remembering that season. Even RiverClan had a hard time. ShadowClan lost Hawkfeather, an elder, and Mistfall, their deputy.

"I suggested getting help from you cats, and the other cats almost tore me apart. They _did _tear me apart when I told them I would join you." Bracken finished. "I would have died if you hadn't helped me."

Brightcloud closed her eyes and nodded, repicturing Bracken as a huddled shape on the grass.

_(Another time break)_

Slowly padding into camp, Brightcloud closed her eyes and automatically headed for the warrior den. Then she remembered her punishment and went to the medicine den, seeing Bracken in his nest, curled up but wide awake.

"Do you need anything?" She asked. Bracken raised his head.

"What did Blizzardstar say?"

Brightcloud winced as she remembered she forgot to ask her leader if Bracken could join the Clan.

"I forgot." She admitted.

Bracken nodded. "That's okay," he meowed slowly, "you can ask him tomorrow. Hey," he brightened up, "Owlpelt says I should be out of here by the next quarter moon."

"That's great news." Mewed Brightcloud.

Sleepiness suddenly over took her as she asked Bracken awkwardly. "Could- Could I sleep with you tonight."

The brown tom looked up at here. "Of course," he replied warmly, moving to make space for her. Brightcloud pushed herself against his warm fur, and closed her eyes.

_(Time break)_

It has been a quarter moon since Bracken had arrived at camp, and now he was as healthy as ever. Brightcloud was teaching him how to hunt and fight like a ShadowClan warrior. He was learning quickly, and now even joined patrols, but some of Brightcloud's Clanmates, primarily Duskfall, were suspicious of the loner.

Brightcloud was excitedly watching Blizzardstar climb the Hightree. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come here to hear my words."

The cats slowly gathered as Blizzardstar meowed, the camp ringing with his words. "I'm sure you all know about the loner, Bracken, who Brightcloud brought to camp a quarter-moon ago." He let his gaze sweep the camp, catching Brightcloud's eyes.

"He has now fully healed and has been trained to act as a warrior and live by the warrior code. Then, before the eyes of StarClan, I will give this cat his warrior's name." Brightcloud could not hear the indignant protest coming up from several cats, full of pride for Bracken.

"I, Blizzardstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." He looked down on the loner, his eyes glinting in the light. "Bracken, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Bracken bowed his head and then looked up confidently. "I do." He replied.

Blizzardstar continued, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Bracken, from this moment you will be known as Brackenlight. StarClan honors your intelligence and loyaty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." He rested his muzzle on top of Brackenlight's head, as the new warrior licked his leader's shoulder.

When he stepped back, the Clan cheered for the new warrior. "Brackenlight! Brackenlight!"

Brightcloud yowled his new name to the sky and stepped forward, twining her tail with Brackenlight's.

**It's pretty obvious, but Brightcloud and Brackenlight become mates. Yay!**


	7. Chapter 7: Streamkit's Secret

**Streamkit's Secret: Challenge for AdderClan**

Streamkit followed Darkstorm through streams, past winding trees, and into Twolegplace. _What is he doing here? _She kept thinking as the warrior calmly padded through the dark alleyways and bright Twoleg lights.

Darkstorm's confident strokes and no hesitation told her that he had done this several times before. The tom glanced back several times, but Streamkit's dark tabby pelt and small size hid her from view.

Soon he reached a Twoleg nest that looked the same as all the others, but this time a pretty white-and-silver tortoiseshell was waiting for him on the grey fence, her tail curled neatly around her paws.

_How does she keep her balance on that thing?_Streamkit wondered as Darkstorm climbed smoothly up to join her.

"It's late, Darkstorm." The tortoiseshell meowed, "I was wondering if you would come or not."

Darkstorm touched noses with her. "I would never miss you, Snow."

They stared up at the half-moon for a while, until Snow meowed, "Do you remember the first time you met me?"

"Of course. I would never forget."

"Didn't you chase me out of the forest?" Snow asked.

"I tried," Darkstorm purred, "but I was only an apprentice. You ended up chasing me! I was surprised, for a house cat, you had the skills of a warrior."

Streamkit was wondering what a house cat was, when Snow shook her out of her reverie.

"I train myself every day." She told him.

They twined tails for a moment, and jumped down into the Twoleg garden, where Streamkit couldn't see them anymore, until she went close and looked through the gaps in the fence.

They were battling, but Streamkit could tell Darkstorm was being easier on her, because she was winning almost every time.

Apparently Snow could tell too, because she kept telling him to go harder.

By this time Streamkit was cold, even through her thick, kitten-soft fur. It had started to rain.

Soon Darkstorm sighed and told his mate, "I've got to go. My Clanmates will wonder why I've been out in the rain, and I don't want to be caught here it if starts going harder."

Snow nodded. "Can you come again tomorrow?"

"No, I've got moonhigh patrol. StormClan has been soft about the borders lately." Darkstorm replied. With that he touched noses one last time, then jumped, got a claw hold on the fence and climbed to the top.

"Bye, Snow."

"Bye," the she-cat replied softly. Darkstorm nodded and leaped down from the fence, Streamkit hiding just behind the corner.

The warrior set off at a fast pace, so Streamkit had to run to catch up. This time she wasn't as careful, as the rain could easily hide her sounds. Darkstorm did not look back all the way home.

_It was a dream. Please let it be a dream._Streamkit thought as she settled into the kit's den, careful not to wake her mother, Petalfall. Her only sister, Rushkit, was curled up in the moss nest.

Streamkit licked herself clean. _I hope Petalfall won't notice._

When she was done, Streamkit settled down, and fell asleep almost instantly.

When Streamkit woke up, it was dawn. Reality crashed down on her when she realized she was wet. _It wasn't a dream._

Rushkit was poking Petalfall. "I hope she'll let us play outside today." Rushkit whispered.

Streamkit rolled her eyes. "We're almost six moons. We can go outside. Now come on!" She added, moving toward the door.

"Okay," Rushkit muttered, "but if we get in trouble it's your fault."

Streamkit sighed and headed out into the sunshine. It was early newleaf, and the medicine cat, Hollyfeather, was hurrying all over collecting new herbs.

"Come on, Streamkit!" Rushkit squeaked, "let's go check out the apprentice den."

Streamkit turned away and the two kits bounded over to the den, where Leopardpaw, the youngest apprentice was still asleep.

"Do you think she'll play moss ball with us?" Rushkit wondered out loud.

Streamkit shook her head. "We're almost apprentices! No more moss ball," she meowed. "I know! You be a badger, and I'll be Blossomstar."

Rushkit bounced out of the apprentice den with Streamkit. "I don't want to be a badger! I'll be Blossomstar, and I'll show you!" Without giving her littermate a chance for a retort, Rushkit pounced, squeaking, and the sisters were batting at each other with their forepaws.

"Streamkit? Rushkit?" Called Petalfall from the nursery. "Where are you?"

The sisters looked guiltily at each other and raced back to the nursery.

"Right here, Petalfall." Replied Streamkit.

Petalfall gave an exasperated sigh. "You're all dusty now! You need to look good for your apprentice ceremony."

Streamkit stretched her eyes wide. "It's today?"

Her mother nodded, and proceeded to lick Rushkit, who was fidgeting. "You need to walk out there like apprentices." She meowed. Both her kits nodded importantly, and she glanced at the Tallrock.

Blossomstar was climbing up, using the ledges in the cliffs. When she got up, the leader of WildClan wrapped her tails around her paws and called, "Every cat old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Tallrock."

Streamkit waited, breathless, as the cats congregated beneath the leader. My apprentice ceremony! All thoughts of last night, following Darkstorm, had vanished from her mind.

Blossomstar returned her gaze to the nursery, where Streamkit and Rushkit were waiting outside the den.

"Streamkit, Rushkit, come here." She meowed. When the kits padded forward, barely containing their energy, she continued, "Streamkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Streampaw. Your mentor will be Darkstorm. I hope he will pass down all he knows to you."

The leader then turned to Darkstorm before continuing, "Darkstorm, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You received excellent training from Pebblefall, and you have shown yourself to be determined and brave. You will be the mentor of Streampaw, and I expect you to pass down all you know to her."

Streampaw cautiously padded up to Darkstorm and touched noses before Blossomstar performed the ceremony on the newly named Rushpaw, giving Streampaw's sister Greyfeather as her mentor.

_Oh no, Darkstorm._Thought Streampaw as she greeted her mentor.

Her worry must have shown in her eyes, because Darkstorm whispered, "It's okay." Streampaw swallowed and nodded.

After the ceremony, and being congratulated by the Clan, Rushpaw scurried over to her sister. "Can we explore the territory together?"

After her first full day as an apprentice, Streampaw was exhausted. She almost went back to the nursery to go to sleep, before Rushpaw reminded her.

"We're over here now," called Rushpaw from the apprentice den.

Streampaw nodded sleepily and trotted over, ducked inside the den, and curled up. "How's your mentor?" She asked Rushpaw.

"Greyfeather's great! I even learned a battle move along the way." Rushpaw meowed happily, "And Darkstorm?"

"He's pretty good. If I didn't see him in Twolegplace…" Streampaw trailed off, wondering if she should have told Rushpaw that.

"You saw him in Twolegplace? When? What was he doing?" Her sister plied her with questions.

Streampaw sighed, looking around to make sure the other apprentices were asleep. "He was seeing this cat called Snow. A kittypet." She confessed. "I followed him last night."

"But that's completely against the warrior code!" Rushpaw exclaimed.

Streampaw nodded. "I know. I guess I'll have to tell him sometime."

"Okay," Streampaw's sister yawned, "I can't tell you what to do." Too tired to finish the conversation, both sisters closed their eyes. Sleep came on Streampaw immediately.

It had been three moons since Streampaw had become an apprentice, and she still hadn't told Darkstorm she saw him in Twolegplace. Sometimes Streampaw would be easily distracted during training, and embarrassed every time Darkstorm told her off for it.

Besides that, Darkstorm was a good mentor. Streampaw was learning a lot, and her mentor started talking about having her final assessment soon.

_I have to tell him. I have to tell him._ Streampaw kept thinking when she went to sleep, in the morning, but she never got around to telling her mentor yet. The apprentice resolved to telling him after practice, when Rushpaw and Greyfeather went off to practice tree climbing, and Streampaw and Darkstorm went off to practice fishing.

"Um, Darkstorm?" She began awkwardly. "Can I tell you something?"

Darkstorm nodded and turned from the river. "Of course," he meowed.

Streampaw decided she'd better say everything at once. "I saw you with Snow at Twolegplace."

Darkstorm sighed but did not move her gaze from the apprentice. "I suppose it would be only a matter of time before someone found out. When did you see me?" He asked.

"The night before I became an apprentice." She replied.

Her mentor nodded. "I knew this would distract me from my warrior training, so Snow and I made an agreement."

"What kind of agreement?" Streampaw squirmed under her mentor's gaze, wondering whether she should have brought this up.

"She's coming to live with WildClan." She doesn't want to leave her house folk-"

"Housefolk?" Streamkit interrupted. "Sorry," she meowed as he went on.

"Twolegs, I mean," he continued, "I'm going to introduce her to the Clan next half-moon."

"But that's in two days!" Streamkit pointed out.

"Yes," Darkstorm meowed, "but she's trained as a warrior. She's like my second apprentice. And I want her to have my kits."

"So she'll join the Clan?" The apprentice asked.

"If they accept her. But I'd prefer you didn't tell anyone until then. Does anyone else know?" He questioned.

"Only Rushpaw," Streampaw mewed timidly, "But I'll tell her not to say anything."

"Thank you," Darkstorm responded, "and we need to finish this session. Remember, don't let your shadow fall on the water….

At dawn on the second day, Darkstorm came back through the camp entrance with Snow behind him. The she-cat was looking confident, but her eyes had worry in them.

"Who is this?" asked Blazeleaf.

Darkstorm only shook his head. "I need to speak with Blossomstar." He meowed.

"I am here," replied the leader, padding up to her warrior, "why have you brought her here?"

"Snow wishes to join WildClan." Darkstorm stated boldly. "I was hoping we could make room for her." Cutting off any protests, he continued, "and she has the skills of a warrior. Watch."

Before any of the warrior could do anything, Darkstorm sprang at Snow, who was ready. She dashed aside and knocked him off his paws. Flipping him over, while he was unsteady, she raised a paw as if to strike.

Wolftail yowled, "Stop her!" But Snow had released Darkstorm, who got on his paws again.

Blossomstar nodded to Snow. "You are as skilled as any warrior," she meowed, "and I see that you would make a valuable addition to our clan."

The leader turned to Streampaw's mentor. "Do you think she is ready to become a warrior?" She asked.

Darkstorm nodded without any hesitation. "Yes," he replied, "she is."

Without responding, and without raising any protests from the Clan, she began to climb the Tallrock.

_He didn't say the whole truth,_thought Streampaw_, but he didn't lie either._

"I have three new warriors to make today." She called. The leader did not bother to call the Clan together, as the all of WildClan was already sitting beneath the Tallrock.

"Three?" asked Streampaw, "I haven't had my final assessment yet!"

"You are ready," replied Blossomstar smoothly, "Snow, Rushpaw, Streampaw – come forward."

Streampaw had to stop her legs from shaking as Blossomstar continued, "I, Blossomstar, leader of WildClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

"Streampaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" She asked.

Streampaw thought she would be speechless, but she managed to squeak out, "I do."

In return, Blossomstar meowed, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Streampaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Streamfrost. StarClan honors your intelligence and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WildClan." She finished.

Streamfrost stepped up to lick the leader's shoulder, and Blossomstar rested her muzzle on the new warrior's head. "May you always be loyal to your Clan." She mewed softly.

The warrior stepped back and looked Blossomstar in the eye. "I will." She meowed.

**I didn't want to add this, other wise I would probably have to make it into two chapters (cause I'm too lazy and it's supposed to be a one-shot), but Snow becomes Snowfall, who becomes Darkstorm's mate (predictable) and has Creekkit, Dawnkit and Icekit.**

**Rushpaw becomes Rushwhisker, and Streamfrost has kits with a tom called Oakpool. Streamfrost does become deputy for a little bit but before Acornstar, the new leader, dies she becomes an elder. Blossomstar was on her last life here.**

**Tell me what you think! Thank you!**

**Echostrike**


	8. Chapter 8: Smokepaw's Destiny

**Challenge for NeonClan**

**My second drabble - enjoy!**

"No!" Smokepaw heard yowling, but the world closed around him, enveloping him in folds of darkness.

Blinking his eyes open, Smokepaw felt that he had landed on a soft bed of grass. His vision was hazy, but he could make out a dark night, but the young cat felt safe.

_I'm in StarClan._He finally realized, the reality crushing him. He would never go back to ShadowClan and train to be a warrior, never proudly sit his night vigil after his ceremony. Smokepaw got up as a young cat approached him, her eyes filled with sadness. "I'm sorry," she meowed.

**Just in case you don't know, Smokepaw died on the Great Journey. The Clans were going through the mountains when young Smokepaw fell off a cliff. If you don't count Tallstar, he was the only cat that died on the journey.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Legacy of Fluffykit

**Challenge for NeonClan**

**It's fun, but my writing skill shrinks every time I write one of these. ;) **

As soon as catCLAN layed their eyes on fluffykit, she was purrrfect. (see what I did there?) fluffykit looked up with sparkling blue eyes and literally melted her father. stumpykit, fluffykit's brother, tried the same thing but got stomped on.

shinyskates went to tell the leader of catCLAN, #iamcoolsodontbotherme, and the leader poked his head out of his den. gaping openmouthed, the leader of catCLAN spotted fluffykit from across the clearing, which was rather big.

fluffykit's sparkling blue eyes matched her shiny and already perfectly groomed fur, her ears with hearing that matched dovewing, and a litheness that could run down a cheetah.

#iamcoolsodontbotherme drew himself up to his full height and attempted to gain control of his clan. he got no one, because the entire catCLAN was so busy fawning over the new purrrfect kit.

5,001 hours, 28 half-hours, 63 quarter hours, 44 minutes, 87 seconds and 380 nano-seconds later, fluffykit meowed, "let's all hear what the leader has to say." everyone fell silent and immediately turned to #iamsocoolsodontbotherme.

the leader announced, "fluffykit is so cool that I have decided to give her her warrior name early and appoint her as leader of the newly names FluffyClan!" the entire clan cheered.

"fluffykit's new name is to be," the leader continued, taking a deep breath:

"supersuperawesomecoolkindnicesweetfriendlyprettyneatperfectFLUFFYohyeahdeservingleaderoffluffyclansupahpowerscoolnesscanthrowbananasoutofherears".supersuperawesomecoolkindnicesweetfriendlyprettyneatperfectFLUFFYohyeahdeservingleaderoffluffyclansupahpowerscoolnesscanthrowbananasoutofherears smiled, showing off her winning teeth. she fashioned the sand as a pedestal, and ran up it, sitting regally at the top.

"I'M SO FANCY, YOU ALREADY KNOW!" she sang. "I'M IN THE FAST LANE, FROM L.A. TO TOKYO."

FluffyClan was enchanted by her beautiful voice.

supersuperawesomecoolkindnicesweetfriendlyprettyneatperfectFLUFFYohyeahdeservingleaderoffluffyclansupahpowerscoolnesscanthrowbananasoutofherears surveyed her new subjects evilly, laughing menacingly.

"MY LEGACY HAS BEGUN!"

**Hope you enjoyed! I know I had fun making that.**


	10. Chapter 10: Smokepaw's Ambush

**Challenge for FogClan**

**I hope you like it!**

"From now on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Smokepaw," Emberstar meowed, his voice ringing. "Ashpelt will be your mentor."

The newly named Smokepaw raised his head proudly and trotted over to Ashpelt, touching noses. The Clan welcomed the two new apprentices with cheers. "Ivypaw! Smokepaw!" Smokepaw's sister Ivypaw gazed around the clearing.

"Congratulations, Smokepaw," Ashpelt murmured. "You'll be a great warrior."

Smokepaw could hardly keep his voice from trembling. "Thanks, Ashpelt."

As the cheers died down and the crowd dispersed, Ivypaw padded over to her brother with her tail held high. "We're apprentices!" She meowed, "Isn't it great?"

Smokepaw only nodded as Ashpelt nodded to Hazelpelt, Ivypaw's mentor. "What do you think about taking the apprentices around the territory?" He suggested.

The cream-colored warrior nodded. "That's a good idea," she mewed. "Let's go, Ivypaw!"

The warriors let their new apprentices out into the forest. Smokepaw breathed in the fresh smells as the warriors sped up, testing their apprentices on how fast they could go. Scrambling over logs and pushing through brush, they headed toward the edge of FireClan territory.

Ashpelt raised his tail silently, signaling for the apprentices to stop. "Here is the border with IceClan," he meowed sternly. "Make sure you remember the smell, and I hope you never have to set paw in their territory or much less fight one until you're a warrior."

Smokepaw nodded timidly, opening his jaws and wrinkling his nose at the stench.

"Yuck!" Exclaimed Ivypaw.

Hazelpelt slapped her tail over the apprentice's jaws, meowing. "Don't make such a loud noise when we're so close to their border!" Her gaze softened as she went on. "But they think we smell as bad to them as they do to us."

"That's true," snarled a voice from the border. "And right now, you can leave so we don't have to smell _you _anymore."

Ashpelt met the white cat's proud gaze evenly. "Don't tell us what to do on our own territory, Iceflash."

Iceflash hissed. "And I'm on my own territory." He swept a mocking glance over the two apprentices. "Are you training kits now?"

"I'm an apprentice," meowed Smokepaw boldly.

The IceClan warrior snarled one last time before disappearing into the trees of his own territory.

Ashpelt looked troubled. "IceClan warriors are proud," he meowed, "but they don't usually pick fights like that." He shrugged. "I'll tell Emberstar about it when we get back."

Heading along the border, the four cats re-marked the scent markers. They stopped at a large maple tree. "This is the Great Maple," explained Hazelpelt.

"Wow," Smokepaw tilted his head up to take in the large dimensions of the tree. "Is this the only tree that is this big?"

Ashpelt shook his head. "No," he meowed, "the tree at the Gathering space is even larger."

"I would like to see that!"

"Maybe you will." Ashpelt flicked his tail. "The next Gathering is only a quarter-moon away."

Smokepaw glanced up again at the Great Maple. "Can I go?" He asked.

"That's up for Emberstar to decide." His mentor meowed.

Signaling for the three cats to follow him, they continued setting markers.

"It would be faster if we split up," Hazelpelt suggested. "I'll go with my apprentice, and Ashpelt, you can take Smokepaw."

Ashpelt nodded as Ivypaw and her mentor went off in the other direction to check the Clan's borders with BreezeClan. Ashpelt spotted a mouse and dropped into an expert stalking crouch, pouncing and killing it with a swift bite.

Smokepaw tracked a rabbit and tried to mimic his mentor. But the apprentice stepped on a twig and the prey shot off with Smokepaw racing after it, not hearing his mentor's yowls to come back.

The rabbit went down a hole, and Smokepaw's shoulders sagged. He had lost his first-ever piece of prey. Sighing, the young cat was going to go back to his mentor when a strong scent made him freeze. _IceClan!_ Looking around, he realized that he was no longer on his own territory.

The apprentice bolted back to his own side of the border. But before that happened Iceflash dropped out of a tree, snarling.

"Are you on your own territory now?" He hissed, curling his lip. "I don't think so."

The white warrior shot out a paw and Smokepaw flinched. Trying to leap over the warrior, Smokepaw bunched his muscles but Iceflash slammed a paw down on the apprentice's eyes.

Yowling, Smokepaw spun away. Iceflash raked claws down his flank as the apprentice aimed a weak blow at his ears, which Iceflash batted away scornfully.

The apprentice crouched down and sprung at Iceflash, who dodged and gave him a powerful back kick to the already winded Smokepaw.

Pinning Smokepaw down, Iceflash sliced at Smokepaw's muzzle with thorn-sharp claws. Agony shot through the young cat, who was getting weaker and losing a lot of blood. Clawing the young cat, the unharmed Iceflash had menace in his eyes when finally Smokepaw went still, clumps of his grey fur around him.

Through his vision that was tinged with red, the apprentice vaguely noticed Iceflash leaving before he blacked out.

(Ashpelt's POV)

Ashpelt frantically yowled for Smokepaw to wake up, bending over his body. Dragging the young cat to camp, his blood-soaked scruff in his mouth, Smokepaw's mentor flinched every time his apprentice's body hit a depression.

(Small time break)

His tail curled around his body, Ashpelt's eyes were fixed on Smokepaw as Petaldrop crushed up a poultice for Smokepaw's wounds, while her apprentice Goldpaw was force-feeding him juniper berries for strength.

Ivypaw rushed in to the medicine cat den, frantic. "Smokepaw!" She yowled, grief in her mew. Pushing her nose into her fur, she stayed there until Petaldrop shooed them out, telling them to eat and get some sleep, although both cats didn't do either.

(Medium time break)

At sunset, Goldpaw looked at Ivypaw with serious blue eyes and meowed, "Smokepaw's dead."

"No!" Ivypaw's voice rang across camp. Ignoring Goldpaw, she pushed past the medicine cat apprentice and forced her self into the den, where Smokepaw's still body stood there.

Ashpelt remained silent. Smokepaw's sister and mentor carried his body out into the center of the clearing, where they placed lavender on his body.

Ivypaw and Ashpelt looked at each other, the loss reflected in the two cat's eyes.

Ashpelt gazed at his former apprentice. "Smokepaw will always be remembered."

**Now I didn't put this in there, but Ashpelt knew that Smokepaw was killed by Iceflash from the scent on his pelt. A few moons later, Ashpelt became a rouge and was exiled from his clan for treachery. Then he wasn't bound by the warrior code and became evil: but he swore to himself that he would murder Iceflash.**

**A moon after that Iceflash's body was found on the IceClan-Twolegplace border. No one never knew what had killed him, but Ashpelt had always known. Guess who! xD**


End file.
